The Specter Family
by Lulaspecter
Summary: A multi- chapter fic about Darvey and their kids, and their life as a family.
1. Chapter 1

The Specter Family

Harvey Specter was having a great day at work, he burned an company that was accusing McKernon Motors of fraud, there was no drame, no Mike Ross matters, and no Louis Litt breakdowns, he was ready to go home to have dinner with his lovely wife and kids. Harvey felt his phone buzz and pulled it out of his pant pocket.

Love(Donna): "Come home, something important happened! "

Harvey: "On my way"

And with that Harvey stepped inside the car as Ray closed the door behind him and drove him home.

Just as Harvey closed the door he heard the pitter patter of feet running towards him and a head full of strawberry blonde locks barreling towards him.

"DADDY!" screamed Gordon.

"Hey their bud, how was your day?" Asked the father.

And with that the 7 year old started a monologue of which consisted his day's schedule.

"Honey, why don't we give daddy a break and let him get changed, go find Jessie and Luke and ask them to set the table" Donna told the excited boy.

Gordon nodded eagerly before racing off into the direction of his older siblings. Donna gave Harvey a chaste kiss on the lips before taking his suit jacket and walking towards the kitchen. Harvey confused by the quietness of his wife followed her to see his eldest daughter sitting at the table mumbling something.

"Hey sweetheart whatcha doing" Harvey asked Rose.

"Ummm, mom? Can you help me? It's time." Rose called out.

Harvey turned towards Donna as she walked around the kitchen counter towards them.

"We have some exciting news! Rose do you wanna tell him or do you want me to" Donna questioned.

"You" mumbled Rose.

"Ok… Rose has a BOYFRIEND!" Squealed Donna

"WHAT THE HELL! ROSE RACHEL SPECTER YOU HAVE A GODDAMN BOYFRIEND" yelled Harvey, "YOU ARE WAY TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THIS!"

Rose squirmed in her seat when he yelled but then straightened her posture and stood up.

"Dad don't do that, I am 16 years old for goddamn sake, I'm turning 17 next week, calm down, and you know what! You told me that you got your first girlfriend when you were 16 so this is so hypocritical" Rose said confidently.

Harvey pursed his lips before glancing at his wife and storming out of the kitchen into his room with a big slam when the door closed.

Donna started to follow him when she saw her daughter glaring at nothing.

"Don't worry honey he is over reacting, your father is always so dramatic, even though I'm the actress in this relationship." Donna said softly, gently patting her shoulder before continuing on her path.

Donna knocked on the closet door before opening it and walking in to see her husband sitting on the floor surrounded by clothes.

"Babe, why did you over react you knew this was going to happen one day, and don't you dare say she is too young because you and I both know that she is more that mature enough for a boyfriend." She questioned standing before Harvey.

"I don't know Donna, but I don't wan-"

"wanna see her grow up and become a powerful woman in the world like me, and kick ass everyday like you" Donna continued after she cut him off.

"Don't do your Donna shit, I actually mean I don't want to see her get hurt." Harvey said quietly.

"I understand babe, but you got to let her grow up, she's almost 17, so get up you big baby and apologize to your daughter."

Harvey grumbled before pulling himself off the ground and walking towards the kitchen where his daughter was still doing homework.

"Rose, sweetheart, I'm I'm I'm, OW! I'm sorry for the way I acted you are definetly old enough for a boyfriend but I want to meet him and soon." Harvey apologized after being nudged by Donna in the stomach.

"Thanks Daddy" Rosa squealed before pulling her dad for a quick hug.

Just then the front door opened and in walked Mike and Rachel.

"Hey man, just so you know we are coming for dinner, like now."

"I can see that" Harvey said before laughing and giving the younger man a pat on the back.

Just then Jessica and Luke raced in giggling.

"Hey dad" They said in unison.

"Hi kiddos, what's up!" asked Harvey.

"I got a boyfriend!" Jessica squealed

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Harvey.

"Oh yeah you didn't know? James is dating Jessica" said Mike.

* * *

Let me know if you like it and please write some feedback I always want to know what I can change!

Thanks for reading

-LulaSpecter


	2. Annoucement

Hey guys sorry to disturb your reading but there is going to be an **M-RATED** scene soon. I will put warnings so you can skip.

Thanks

-LulaSpecter


	3. Chapter 2

2

With those simple 4 words, Harvey's face became red like a ripe tomato.

"WHAT THE FUwefksfhb" Harvey screamed before being muffled by his wife's hand.

"Harvey, babe, watch yourself, Gordon's here" Donna said softly.

"Puppy, bedroom, now" Harvey sternly said before heading towards the bedroom.

Mike followed in suit. Not before stopping by his wife and giving her a smirk.

"When were you planning on telling me that my daughter was dating your son?" Harvey questioned.

"I don't know, when I came over to your house tonight, because I just found out TODAY!" Mike answered sarcastically.

"Oh well I'm sorry your majesty, but when I find out that both of my daughters have boyfriends on the same day, I'm going to jump to damn conclusions."

With that Harvey calmed down and said,

"Let's go have dinner puppy."

Then the two of them went to have dinner with the rest of the family.

 _Two Hours Later_

While his wife was getting ready for bed, Harvey lay awake pondering the next day's events.

"Harvey, we are not going to go to the boy's house and threaten to unleash hell on him if he were to hurt Rose" Donna smartly said with a smirk.

"I hate when you do your Donna shit, now I can't even threaten a boy, that was one of the things I was looking forward to as a father" Harvey complained.

"mhmmm"

"How 'bout we talk to Rose tomorrow about safety, sex safety, and then at night we send the kids to the puppy's place and have a flashback to the first night of marriage? How does that sound" Murmured Harvey as he gently nipped Donna's ear.

"You set the plans up and I'll pick out my costume" Donna sexily replied, "Good Night Babe."

 _The Next Day_

Donna awoke to the rising sun and the delicate mist hanging over Manhattan. Getting up and ready she left Harvey in bed, half covered and snoring. She started breakfast, the Special Specter Stack, of which she learned the recipe from Lily when she first got married. Donna smiled as Gordon stumbled in wearing Batman pajamas, following the scent of pancakes.

"mornin' momma, ahh, is dath pancakes ?" Gordon asked sleepily.

"Yes sweetheart, but you only get some if you wake your brother and sisters and get ready for the Uncle Marcus's visit." Donna answered sweetly.

After yesterday's fiasco, Donna faintly remembered Marcus's planned visit until she had awakened this morning. While makes breakfast, Donna felt two familiar hands slide from her waist to her stomach holding her tight.

Harvey whispered "You got any of my whipped cream."

"When you plan it, I got it, just for you." Donna said sexily.

Grabbing a piece of a freshly made pancake Harvey slid away the smirk on his face being replaced by a grin as three of his children dashed into the kitchen while his eldest strolled in busily texting on her phone.

"I'll be taking that, you know the rule Rose," Harvey said as he swiped his daughter's phone from her hands into his pocket.

"Guess what sweethearts, your uncle Marcus is coming!" Donna said excitedly.

"YAAAAAY!" Screamed Jessica, Luke, and Gordon.

As breakfast finished up the Specters got ready for the day; Rose showered and got changed, Luke was showering, Jessica was get her hair messily brushed by the already ready Harvey Specter, and Gordon was being cleaned up by an immaculate Donna. The doorbell rang just as Luke slid into the living room, his hair gelled into perfection like his father. Marcus walked in,

"Hey kiddos you ready to spend the weekend with me, grandma, and gramps?" Marcus said excitedly.

"Weekend?" Donna whispered in Harvey's ear.

"Bust out your whipped cream Donna cause I been planning this for a while." Harvey replied before he greeted his brother with a hug.

While the children packed their bags Donna greeted her brother-in-law and gave his some food and coffee.

"Marcus, how's Katie and the kids?" Donna questioned.

"They are great Red, definitely excited about these four coming up. That's for sure." Marcus replied.

Just then Jessica and Luke appeared arguing over a topic, Donna got up sighing before walking over to solve the situation.

 _Later_

After a work crisis Harvey returned home to see his wife and have a romantic evening, instead he saw Donna sexily waiting for him...


End file.
